ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Stiix and Stones/Transcript
(Looking for Ronin for the Scroll of Airjitzu, the Ninja arrive on the docks of Stiix.) Fisherman: Welcome to Stiix. Watch your step. Oh, I caught one. It's a big fella. Ugh, whoa. Whoa! (He's pulled into the Endless Sea.) Ugh. Dagnabbit. Jay: (The Ninja watch as Kai sits down nervously.) I didn't know you were afraid of heights. Kai: I'm fine with heights. It's water I hate. Zane: Didn't seem to have a problem before. Kai: Before I could make a Fire Dragon at will. Since Morro's taken over Lloyd and our powers gone, I haven't felt—Aagh! (A plank breaks under him but Cole pulls him up.) Cole: Well, now that we know Ghosts don't like water either, at least we should feel safe surrounded by it. Jay: Ugh, what a dump. You'd think the thief who stole the Scroll of Airjitzu would have better taste. Cole: Uh, this is Ronin we're talking about. He'd steal the sea if it were worth anything. We just have to figure out which rock he's under and get to the Scroll before Morro does. Zane: Let's split up and start looking. (The Ninja arrive at a pawn shop and start looking.) Cole: Wait a minute, this is my dad's Blade Cup trophy. What's it doing in a pawn shop? Kai: Selling stolen goods? Ha, sounds like we might have stumbled on the right place. Ronin: (He whistles while carrying a vase.) Jay: Ronin. Ronin: Huh? Jay: Going so soon? Ronin: If this is about our last encounter, it was only business. Kai: You left us in the mouth of a— Ronin: So you're still upset. Let me make it up to you. (He puts his vase down and pushes a button.) Aha! (The Vengestone net trap fails.) Uh, that was a mistake. I can explain that. Cole: Argh, nothing here is legit, including you. Jay: Yeah. I bet your airship's not far either. What do you call it again? Rylo? Ruby? Ronin: R.E.X. And could you have a little sympathy? Sold her so I could buy this place. As you can see, I'm trying to make an honest living. Kai: Honest enough to steal the Scroll of Airjitzu? Ronin: The Scroll of Who-whatzu? Jay: Airjitzu. It can make a Spinjitzu Master fly. Cole: Yeah. So hand it over or we can make you fly. Ronin: Whoa, cool down, fella. Even if I had such a thing, it sounds pretty old and important. Definitely not something I'd keep on site. And definitely too much for you to afford. Maybe I can interest you in some unique weapons? I've got Jadeblades, obsidian armor... Zane: Have anything that can vanquish Ghosts? Ronin: Hmm, Ghosts you say? Cole: Yeah. They hate water, but we're not looking for water balloons. We need something reliable. Ronin: Hmm, what you're looking for is an Aeroblade, forged by Deepstone, an aquatic material mined from the bottom of the ocean. Very unique. Even more expensive. Kai: Ugh, can't you see he's giving us the runaround? We want the scroll, Ronin. What do you want for it? Ronin: Two hundred. Jay: What? Two hundred? We don't have that kind of dough! Ronin: Come on, you guys once had the Golden Weapons. You honestly telling me you've never pinched anything? Kai: No! We don't pinch. And we don't even have pockets. Cole: What if we were to tell you all of Ninjago depends on it? Ronin: Well then, that changes everything. Four hundred. Jay: Argh, you can't just double the price! Ronin: My shop, my rules. (The Ninja huddled together.) Kai: All right, so my gut says— Cole: What do you think, Zane? Kai: What, my opinion doesn't matter? Jay: We don't listen to your gut anymore, Kai. Zane's the leader. You just get us lost. Zane: Well, I say we give him what he wants. I sense if we won't, Morro will. Kai: All right, but let me negotiate. Two hundred. Ronin: Four hundred. Kai: Three hundred. Ronin: Four hundred. Kai: Three-fifty. Ronin: Four-fifty. Kai: Deal. Jay: Ugh. (Facepalms. They walk out the shop. Sarcastically) Nice negotiations, Kai. Kai: I didn't see you do any better. Zane: Now to find out how to make some money. (Behind Steep Wisdom, Wu is training Nya.) Wu: Your training to become the Master of Water begins now. To become water, you must find its qualities within yourself. While earth is strong and air is fluid, water can be both, strong and fluid. Over time, it's strong enough to carve this rock. Or if I use my cup to stop its flow, it can adapt. It's flexible, shapeless. You put water in a cup, it becomes the cup. You put it into a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Be water, Nya. On your hands! (Nya does a handstand on the rock.) Very good. Your mother would be proud. Nya: I hate to break it to you, but sometimes Elemental Powers can skip a generation. Maybe you're wrong about me. (Grunts.) If the Ninja so desperately need my help, isn't it best if I'm Samurai X? Wu: Samurai X cannot do Spinjitzu. (He Spinjitzus his way off the rock.) And Samurai X cannot unlock her own Elemental Dragon. (He summons his Dragon.) Nya: You never told us you could do that. Wu: A Sensei never tells. Besides, water is the only weapon against a Ghost, for though they can pass through solid objects, they cannot pass through what never stands still. What's flexible to us is rigid to them. And since the Ninja no longer have their Elemental Powers, it's all but imperative that you go with the flow. One hand! (He throws his cup to her to catch.) Nya: Unh! Oh. Wu: To find your Full Potential, we must find what makes you weak, for in your weakness— Nya: Lies strength? Yeah, I got it. And I don't mean to boast, but I'm pretty good at most everything I pick up. Can you even count the times I've had to rescue the boys? Wu: Yes, Nya. Your merits don't go unnoticed, but by the end of the day, we will find your flaw. Before then, the bucket test! (He throws her a bucket.) Nya: the bucket test? Wu: Simple: fill it with water. When it is completely full, your training today is done. Nya: (She scoops up some water, but noticed it's leaking through a hole. She groans.) Wu: I said it was simple, not easy. Go with the flow. (The Ninja go back to the docks.) Foreman: Oh, glad you four showed up. Even with a hundred coin a head, couldn't find anyone willing to go out there and complete the dock. Kai: Er, I don't know, we have to work over water? Foreman: Ain't the water you gotta be careful of. It's Strangle Weed. Grabs a hold of you, doesn't let go. But I could use a good team. How about it? Zane: (To Kai) Just remind yourself, after we complete this, we'll be able to buy the Scroll. (He turns back to the foreman.) Uh, we'll do it! (The Ninja start working.) Keep your eyes on the prize! Let's bring it in slowly. Come on, guys. One team, one dream! Jay and Cole: Hey! Zane: Let's do it again! Jay and Cole: Hey! Zane: There's nothing to it! Let's do it! Jay and Cole: Hey! Zane: (Laughs.) Foreman: Oh. Would you look at that? Jay and Cole: Hey! Foreman: What a team. Zane: Excellent! (He tries to shoo a fly away, but accidentally swallowed it and starts struggling.) Kai: What is that supposed to mean? You want me to swing it? Okay, you're the leader. Cole: Zane, look out! Zane: Enif m'I. Gnikrow trats dna pu tilps s'tel. ("I'm fine. Let's split up and start working".) P.I.X.A.L.: It appears your entire language database is damaged, and there's nothing I can do. Zane: Sdrawkcab s'eludom eciov ym. (He sees a Strangle Weed.) DeeW elgnartS eht ,eloC! Tuo hctaw! ("My voice module's backwards. Cole, Strangle Weed! Strangle Weed! Watch out!") Cole: What's wrong with him? Jay: I don't know. I think he's talking backwards. Slow down! We can't understand you! Zane: DeeW elgnartS! DeeW elgnartS! ("Strangle Weed! Strangle Weed!") Cole: Ah! Strangle Weed! It's got me! Kai: You want me to drop it? All right. (Zane was able to save Cole, but Kai ruined the dock.) So, heh, how about getting paid? (The foreman groans. Jay tries to fix Zane.) Jay: Ah, his voice mod's on the fritz. I can fix it, but it's gonna take time. Zane: Ti si ,dab taht ton s'ti? ("It's not that bad, is it?") Cole: Sorry, Zane, you tried to lead, but I guess it just didn't work out. Kai: (Sighs.) No money, no scroll. And it couldn't have happened at a worse time. Jay: What are you, a bunch of quitters? Sure, we can't understand Zane, but did we ever? And Kai's the last person I'd want to follow. Kai: Hey! Jay: But now I'm in charge. We may not have the money to buy the Scroll, but I say we don't need it. Cole: And why's that? Jay: 'Cause we're gonna steal it! Cole: Jay, we're Ninja, not thieves! Jay: Yeah, but we're stealing from a thief. Haven't you ever heard, two wrongs make a right? Kai: Uh, Jay, I don't think that's how it goes. Zane: "Thgir a ekam t'nod sgnorw owt" s'ti. ("It's 'two wrongs don't make a right.'") Jay: Shut it, Mush Mouth. I'm the leader and what I say goes. After Ronin locks up tonight, we steal the Scroll of Airjitzu. (Morro summons Soul Archer using the Allied Armor of Azure.) Soul Archer: You summoned me? Morro: Ugh, I need help to procure the first clue that will lead me to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Ronin has the Scroll of Airjitzu. Soul Archer: Ronin? Hmm, he owes me a large debt. Morro: But he's on Stiix. Soul Archer: The village built on water? Morro: This armor, it weakens me. At the same time, Lloyd is fighting my possession. Soul Archer: Then let my bow give you strength and point the way. (He shot an arrow at Stiix's sign.) Tonight, we will take what's ours. Morro: Master Wu will be pleased. (Nya fills the bucket and brings it to Wu.) Nya: Ugh, there. Bucket's full. Not so hard. Wu: (He sees Nya using a stopper.) The bucket is not full. Try again. Nya: Ugh. This is impossible! Wu: This is not impossible. This is thinking outside the bucket. Going with the flow. Finding where you are weak. Nya: I'm not weak! This bucket is weak! (She kicks it into the pond and walks away.) I'm trying to fill the bucket all day, it's never gonna happen! Face it, I'm not a Water Ninja, I'm a Samurai! This is pointless! I filled the bucket! Misako: It appears the day was a waste. Wu: On the contrary, I've finally discovered her weakness: feeling weak. Nya: I'm good at everything else, why do I have to be good at filling buckets!? Go with the flow? I'll show you how I go! Wu: She's good at so many things, but when put in a position to fail, she gives up. And because of her temper, she didn't even realize she's successfully completed the task. Her bucket is full. (At Stiix, Jay reminds the Ninja of their plan.) Jay: Remember, I'm in charge. We're not stealing the Scroll, we're returning it to the library after we learn Airjitzu. Cole: Whatever helps you sleep at night. Jay: And we're Ninja! Let's keep it quiet. All: Ninja, go! Jay: (He falls down a roof.) Whoa! Woman: Aah! Get out of here, you blue weirdo! Jay: (He climbs out.) Let's try to be a little more quiet, shall we? Last I remember, we're Ninja. (Ronin whistles, but Soul Archer points his bow at him.) Ronin: Huh? Soul Archer. I thought I was gonna have more time. I'm a little short. Soul Archer: I'll return for your debt later, but for now, I came for something else. Ronin: Uh, if this is about our last—Aah! (He sees Morro.) Lloyd, you're a little late. Your friends were just here. Or should I call you by another name? Soul Archer: The Ninja. They were already here? Morro: Where's the Scroll of Airjitzu? Ronin: The Scroll of Who-whatzu? Hey, love the armor. A little dinged up, but I'll make you a fair offer. (Morro grabs him.) Aah! I'll tell you what I told the Ninja, it's not here. But I can get it for five hundred? Kai: (Offscreen.) You're supposed to pick the lock, not try to bite it off. Jay: (Offscreen.) Ugh, if I had my powers, I'd zap it, after I zap you! Ronin: Help—(Morro covers his mouth.) Morro: Hide. Let them find it, then take it. Cole: (The Ninja break in through the window.) Great, now we're already on the hook for breaking and entering. Kai: I don't like sneaking around in the dark any more than you do, so let's just find the Scroll and get out of here. Jay: Hey, when you guys were leaders, you never heard me complain. And if you don't like sneaking around, why become a Ninja? And leave no stone unturned. (Ronin grunts when he's tied up and gagged with duct tape.) Morro: Not a word. Jay: The faster we find the Scroll, the faster we can work on the next clue that will lead us to the tomb. Then we can save Lloyd, and it will be all because of me. Cole: Ah, I found it! Jay: (Gasps.) You found the scroll? Cole: No, but I found my father's trophy. I'm taking it back. He danced hard for this. Jay: (Soul Archer, possessing an organ, grabs Jay.) Aah! Holy pipes! The organ's got me! Cole: Uh, it's possessed by a Ghost! I forgot what we're supposed to do. Jay: Water! Water! Kai: I got water! Ugh! (He uses a flower vase, but there's no water.) Hey, these flowers are fake! Jay: We're on a village built entirely over water. Please, take your time! Cole: Aha! (He throws a water jug at him, but Soul Archer escapes.) Zane: Sdneirf s'orroM fo eno rehtona! ("Another one of Morro's friends!") Kai: I think he said "another one of Morro's friends." Morro: And there's more where that came from! (He summons three more Ghosts.) Cole: We're gonna need more water. Ronin: (He managed to get up and get half the duct tape off.) Cut me free. Kai: Not until you give me the Scroll. You're not the only one who can make a deal. Ronin: Then at least take an Aeroblade and get rid of a few of these Ghosts. Kai: You said they were hard to come by. Ronin: I'm a businessman, that was business. Whoa! (He dodges one of the Ghosts.) This is personal. Now cut me free. Kai: Not before we check out the merchandise. (He destroys a Ghost with it.) Huh? They worked! Try these! (He gives them to the other Ninja.) Jay: Haha! Now who's scared of who? (Ronin uses Jay's Aeroblade to free himself and start fighting with Morro.) Morro: Where is the Scroll? Ronin: You'll never find it! (He kicks Morro into a vase, revealing the Scroll.) Whoa! Ninja: The Scroll! Morro: Only one of us shall possess it. Ronin: Yeah, me! (He whistles, grabs the Scroll, and escape on R.E.X.) Jay: Ah, I told you his ship wasn't far! Ronin: Sorry to leave you hanging, but since this Scroll's so important, I can't just give it away. (Morro uses WInd on him, making him fall out. Unable to summon it again, he runs away.) Soul Archer: Run, run, run away. My arrow will find you anyway. Ronin: (He shields himself with a sign.) Right. Unh, that was close. Morro: But so am I. (He takes the Scroll.) Jay: Ah, no! Morro's got the Scroll. We can't let him get away! Cole: he won't outrun the four of us. Jay: Aah! (He falls down a roof again.) Woman: Aah! Not again! Cole: Scratch that, guess it's just the three of us. (Everyone use a telephone wire to swing to another building, but Zane is left behind.) Zane: Etanutrofnu s'taht. ("That's unfortunate.") Cole: Looks like it's just the two of us now. (When Kai and Cole jump across buildings, Cole's jump is too short.) Whoa! Go, Kai! Kai: (Morro leads him to the docks.) Ah, great. More water. (Morro uses his Wind to propel himself to an out-of-reach pole.) Morro: (he reads the Scroll.) What's the matter? Can't swim? (After doing Airjitzu, he summons his Dragon.) Looks like the better Ninja won. (He flies away and picks up Soul Archer.) Ronin: (Flying on R.E.X.) Looks like you could use a lift. Nuh-uh-uh. Nothing in life is free. Kai: You slimy, money-grubbing thief! (Strangle Weed starts grabbing him.) I don't have money! I don't even have pockets! Ronin: Everyone's got something. 'Cause of you, my shop's destroyed. Kai: We didn't destroy it. You did! Ronin: Okay, your loss. (He leaves.) Kai: Wait! There is something. Ronin: (He goes back to him.) Ha! Like I said, everyone's got something. (The Ninja, except Kai, met up on a table.) Jay: Ugh, so after all this, Morro gets Airjitzu and we're left with zip? I hate being leader, but I hate losing even more. Zane: Eerga I. ("I agree.") (They see Kai.) Cole: We didn't lose everything. At least Kai's okay. Tomorrow, I'll command, and we'll figure something out. Kai: Thanks for the pick-me-up. Ronin: Remember what I said about second chances, and I'm gonna hold you that deal. So long, and I hope you get your friend back. (He leaves.) Cole: Second chances? What did he mean by that? Kai: We may have lost out on the Scroll, but he thinks there may be another way to learn Airjitzu. Cole: We're still gonna fly? Jay: (Simultaneously) Really? Another way? Zane: (Simultaneously) Swen taerg si siht. ("This is great news.") Cole: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a sec, Ronin makes deals in his favor, and you're a terrible negotiator. Jay: Kai, what did you give him? Kai: I sort of gave him...my shares of the tea farm...along with all of yours. Jay: You what!? Cole: Wu's gonna flip! Zane: Swen elbirroh s'taht! ("That's horrible news!") Kai: I did what I had to, and for Lloyd,, I'd do it again. Cole: You're right. But I have to ask, if Morro has the only Scroll, just how are we gonna learn Airjitzu? Kai: Let's just say, it's not gonna be easy. We have a Ghost of a chance. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2015 Category:Transcript Category:Possession Category:Episodes